The Crimson
by Shaxra15
Summary: When Kakashi's Sharingan accidentally sends Sasuke to Alagaesia he joins up with the lone Rider, Murtagh, on a mission. Meanwhile a retrieval team goes after Sasuke but finds themselves running into a horde of problems as they get separated and lost in this strange land. Little do any of them know a strange secrete that endangers them all is lurking in Alagaesia's shadows.
1. PROLOGUE: RAIN

**Prologue: RAIN-Crimson Past**

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Something is bothering you, _the dragon gently whispered telepathically to his Rider. His Rider, Murtagh, looked out across the sky, giving no response. The twilight had long passed, bringing darkness as the sun sank below the horizon. The darkness of night would always be his fate, Murtagh often felt. Night….It was the time which Murtagh would often fly on his mighty dragon, Thorn, and reflect on the past which was dark as night- if not more so.

Murtagh then noticed dark nimbostratus clouds up ahead. He sighed. Rain clouds are beginning to gather. _Let us land else we'll get soaked._ The dragon did not start the descent but instead responded, _No. I want to fly through the rain._

_A beast of fire wants to fly in the rain?_ Murtagh questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Thorn chuckled, _Even fire must succumb to the cleansing power of the water every once in a while._

_Aye, _Murtagh replied morosely, _but there are some things even water cannot cleanse._

The dragon made no response, knowing the pain his Rider was feeling. Murtagh's life had been plagued by cruel fate and trials. The only thing Thorn could do was be there for him and help bear the burden. He stretched his wings further out, gliding through the sky. Soaring towards the oncoming rain, his crimson scales shimmered an almost silver color as wisps of the moonlight shone through the clouds. Murtagh closed his grey eyes as he felt the soothing combination of wind and rain hit him.

Thorn accelerated as the rainwater ran down his body, washing the accumulated dirt of the day's travels away. The sound of the rain was relaxing and added a strange feeling of wonder to their flight. Murtagh finally let a hint of a smile escape his lips. Though he was now drenched he had to admit flying through the rain felt good. Water fell from his eyes. _Thank you, Thorn._

Murtagh sensed pleasure radiating through the dragon but then turned serious. _Where do we go now?_ Thorns musical voice was somber.

Murtagh slowly opened his eyes. _I feel like something's coming. As long as there is evil still hidden in the shadows Alagaesia will never truly be at peace._

_Then it falls upon us to purge the land, doesn't it?_

Murtagh's expression darkened. _I don't think Alagaesia will exactly welcome me back with open arms, nor am I ready to go back._ Spending the last few months traveling in forests and mountains up north Murtagh had long accepted the solitude with Thorn. It was his sanctuary-a place where no one knew he was the son of Morzan or the man responsible for hurting Nasuada in the past. Where there were no people to receive derision and hateful looks from. But still…wasn't he just running away? Murtagh didn't want things to always be this way-he couldn't purposelessly walk on meaningless paths forever. But he couldn't do what Eragon was doing either. If only his brother had stayed behind! He cursed.

_So what path will we choose now?_ asked Thorn as he swooped down closer to the trees, nearly touching the tips of their upper branches.

_If a storm is to come…we will fight it even if it means doing so from the shadows._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Sasuke stood on the cold water's surface, staring blankly as he watched the rain fall. The drizzle of rain disturbed the water's surface, creating multiple ripples. Watching, Sasuke closed his eyes as memories surfaced. Painful memories of his childhood came to mind. He had only been a young boy when That Day happened. The day he saw his entire clan laying dead in the streets. The day he saw his parents lying in a pool of their own blood and his brother standing there with the weapon that had killed them in his own hands.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes not wanting to see the crimson images again. Not only had his brother, Itachi, slaughtered his entire clan but he also traumatized Sasuke for life. His once loving big brother who had meant everything to him when he was younger had taunted and sneered at him. Itachi had at one time even used his Sharingan eye's genjutsu to make Sasuke experience the suffering of watching his parents' death over and over again keeping the image livid and fresh. Itachi had cut Sasuke deep- a cut that was unrepairable.

'I will kill him- no matter what. He'll pay for what he's done.' He thought with enmity. He then heard soft footsteps behind him. He could tell who it was without even turning around.

"What is it, Karin?" he asked gruffly. She looked down, able to tell by his tone that he was in a bad mood. Finally she said, "Sasuke…Let's go inside. You'll catch a cold."

"Like I care."

She stood next to him wanting to reach out for him but she could tell now was not the time. She tried thinking of something to converse with him about- if she tried anything romantic on him now he'd just push her away like usual. Pressing her fingers to the bridge of her glasses she asked, "Where is Hebi's next destination?"

"I'll kill Itachi," he stated plainly. It had been his goal and reason for existence for many years now. All the members of the newly formed Team Hebi knew this. Karin wished he would put thoughts of revenge aside and just be with her….

"He's in Akatsuki," Karin stated bluntly. "How do you plan for us to find him?"

Sasuke watched as a lightning bolt cracked in the distance, illuminating the sky briefly.

"We bait him."

"Bait him?" Karin asked puzzled.

"His mission in the Akatsuki is most likely to capture the Nine-Tails," he explained. "We'll get it before he does and lure him to us."

"How are we going to do that? It's impossible trying to catch a tailed beast-" Karin exclaimed.

Sasuke glowered at her and she stopped. She sighed submissively. He wouldn't be reasoned from this as his mind was set. Once his mind was set…well, he would do whatever he wanted.

"I know who the Nine-Tail's Jinchuuriki host is. Catching him will be easy."

"How do you know?" Karin asked.

"Because…we used to be teammates."

Lightning cracked the sky once again.

* * *

_Thanks You_


	2. I: LIGHTNING

**Chapter I: LIGHTNING-**_**A Clash of Plans**_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

The target was approaching. Sasuke, who was hidden in the thick canopy of leaves and branches above the trail, carefully began pulling out the Sword of Kusanagi. He stopped halfway, checking to make sure the target was still unaware of his presence, as the katana had made a slight _shing_ sound. The target seemingly hadn't heard or noticed Sasuke so he resumed pulling his katana from its sheath. When he had it completely removed he readied his position: aiming to strike but not kill. He needed the Jinchuuriki alive if he was going to bait his brother, Itachi.

His target was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox and his old teammate from Team 7. Sasuke had deduced if he captured Naruto it would lead his older brother to him. Itachi's current mission in the Akatsuki was, after all, to capture the Nine-tails. What luck to have the pleasure of dealing with both of them at nearly the same time. It'd be like hitting two birds with a single stone. He would get his revenge and also stop Naruto from futilely chasing after him. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto still refused to sever their old bonds. Sasuke would just have to do it for him….

He was about to make the first move but was stopped by Karin, who was hidden alongside him. "What?" he hissed, irritated. He hadn't wanted to bring her along, but he needed the sensory type jutsu that she specialized in. If she wasn't so useful, he would have just left her at the base with Suigetsu and Jugo- heck, without her jutsu abilities he wouldn't have even bothered adding the love-struck fool to his team in the first place.

"I do not sense the red chakra you told me about," She stated nervously pressing her finger to the bridge of her glasses- a habit of hers. The lenses glinted in a shaft of light that cut through the canopy.

"Is that a shadow clone then?" he asked, rather annoyed. Naruto always used Shadow Clones but it didn't make sense for him to use it now on his "mission". It wasn't actually an official mission at all. Hebi had secretly set it up by posing as an elder in need. Getting through Konoha proved to be an easy task for the elite four-person team. Luring Naruto away from the village under the pretence of some mission was the simplest way to avoid drawing attention to his disappearance. Attention would just hinder them and waste time- something Sasuke loathed. He would rather get this over with quickly without interruptions.

"No…But I still sense a powerful chakra." She answered.

Sasuke inwardly groaned and readied his position again_. 'That's probably a Transformation...Whoever they are they'll know where Naruto is…I'll just have to get the information out of them.'_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"Hey Sai, have you seen Kakashi-sensei anywhere?" Naruto asked Team 7's newest teammate as he passed him by on the busy streets of Konoha. The pale-skinned teen shook his head. "Sorry, Naruto. I haven't." Naruto sighed disappointedly. Sakura hadn't known either. Naruto really wanted to find Kakashi to see if he could do some special training with him but no one seemed to know his current location.

Naruto continued to look in different spots, half expecting to see his sensei hiding somewhere with his head buried in that perverted book of his, but no matter where he looked he was nowhere to be found. Kakashi wasn't even at the memorial site where he sometimes wandered off to pay respects to his deceased friends. When Naruto asked Yamato if he had seen Hatake, Yamato only replied, "He's on a mission." Suspicion struck Naruto immediately. No one else had said anything about a mission- not even Granny Tsunade. When he had asked her she only said he was out due to some personal matters.

Naruto made one last attempt to locate his sensei. He raced along the roof tops, focusing his chakra to his feet so he couldn't slip or fall. The day was clear but the rain from the day before still left anything that had not been covered wet. Once he reached Kakashi's apartment he looked through the single window. All he saw was a worn copy of a Make Out series book lying on the bed. If Kakashi wasn't on a mission…where else would he go while leaving his favorite book behind? Naruto remembered even during their first fight together as a team Kakashi was reading, something he could do while taking all three of them at that time. How long ago that was…Now they had grown to a point where he didn't have time to draw out his book in a spar….

Something was wrong. There was a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't get rid of. Yamato and Tsunade had lied. But for what purpose? There was more to this…It wasn't just the fact that Kakashi was gone, but also the feeling he had that something more was happening here that he couldn't see… Something… he cursed when nothing came to mind. His feelings and thoughts were completely scrambled- that's what it was. Hearing strange rumors of Orochimaru's recent death had him unsure about many different things- especially when it came to Sasuke. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd deal with them later.

Jumping down from the apartment's side he landed on the ground with an almost silent thud. As he straightened up he saw a hawk fly off into the distance with what looked to be a snake clasped in its talons.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Sasuke bounded down from his hiding spot aiming his katana right at the imposter. A log was split in half as the figure, whoever they were, used a Substitution jutsu. The Uchiha then let out a swift string of attacks with his katana to which the fake Naruto parried perfectly in time. His defense was absolutely flawless, it was as if he could see Sasuke's every move… suddenly Sasuke caught notice of the imposter's single red eye: the Sharingan. He only knew one other person who had a Sharingan besides him and his brother, and it sure wasn't Naruto. He jumped back putting the fight to a sudden halt.

"_Kakashi_," he hissed standing up strait. With a poof of smoke Naruto was replaced with his former sensei- Kakashi Hatake. The silver-haired man stood in front of Sasuke holding a kunai in his hand.

"So, Sasuke, this was a setup mission just as Lady Tsunade and I suspected. Asking for Naruto specifically...We figured it was some ignorant Akatsuki member's plans. I never would have thought it was yours. What do you want with Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's.

It seemed Sasuke had underestimated his old village. But his plan would still go ahead regardless. He would not be swayed from his path by anyone.

"I don't have to answer to you," he sneered. "Where's Naruto?"

"Sasuke, have you really sunk so low?" Kakashi demanded. This was the first time Kakashi had seen Sasuke since the latter had left Konoha a few years back. Like Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke had grown much but his usual facial expressions were the same. His eyes still had their blank look but the deep anger inside of them had increased. Seeing his former pupil like this...he couldn't but help but feel some nostalgia for the days when the old Team 7 was together. Sasuke had even at one time risked his life for Naruto and now...Had he really thrown it all away for mere _revenge_?

Sasuke glared vehemently as he activated his own Sharingan. "I will kill you if you don't get out of my way, Kakashi. I'm not the same person anymore. Orochimaru's training has proved far more exceptional than you could ever imagine."

He readied his katana and lunged toward Kakashi who evaded it with another Substitution Jutsu. Sasuke angrily sent Chidori through his katana igniting it with a current of explosive electricity. Kakashi gasped slightly, though he hid it well. Was this a new ability? There was no telling what Orochimaru had taught him during the mysterious training Sasuke had undertaken. Kakashi was about to dodge Sasuke's attack once again, when suddenly something slammed into Sasuke from behind, knocking him down on the moist ground.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" the new figure yelled, getting to his feet.

Sasuke laughed as he righted himself. "Stupid, stupid Naruto. Here Kakashi is trying to protect you and you jump right out anyway. You're still such a doofus."

Naruto stood with a curiously solemn expression on his face as he ignored Sasuke's remarks.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, "Stay away!"

Naruto made no response, continuing to keep his eyes locked on his old teammate.

Sasuke gave a cruel laugh. "Naruto, you've always been bad at following orders...now it's going to cost you!"

Sasuke swung his katana in a wide arc missing Naruto by millimeters. The Chidori running through the blade reached out just enough to burn the blonde's cheek but he remained steadfast.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight you…but I won't stand by letting you attack our sensei."

"No he's just yours. I'm done playing ninja at the Leaf. If you wish to not fight I suggest you come with me silently. You should be flattered: I have need of you."

Naruto looked down, wondering what Sasuke meant. Whatever it was Naruto didn't like it. "Sasuke, you've defeated Orochimaru... if you had come back to the Leaf we could have found Itachi together. We still can. There's no need to keep running."

"As if!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "As I recall, the Leaf has not been able to capture Itachi all these years!"

As the two teammates faced off Kakashi readied himself and watched for a suitable point at which to intervene. If he acted too soon he would endanger Naruto which was the last thing he wanted- that was exactly why he had not told Naruto about the fake mission. It was imperative Konoha didn't allow Sasuke to have Naruto. Naruto wanted Sasuke more than anything but even he knew this was not the way.

"If you do kill Itachi...what then?"Naruto asked summoning a clone. Together they got ready to create a Rasengan. His hands were reluctant but his eyes were set. It seemed he had made up his mind to fight.

Sasuke confidently held his katana pointed at Naruto. "I don't know. Why don't you come with me and find out."

"No."

Naruto's answer was firm. Sasuke knew this tone- it was his determined voice. Naruto wouldn't come without force. Sasuke groaned as he started running toward Naruto pulling back his arm for the swing, the Chidori near exploding in power.

Preparing a Rasengan Naruto dashed towards Sasuke. The ground was still slick from the previous day's rain, so he slipped and nearly lost his footing. That was all Sasuke needed to finish the swing. With a quick movement towards Naruto the katana pierced his shoulder, pinning him into the ground. Naruto cried out in pain as the Chidori current ran through the thin blade, paralyzing him.

"_STOP IT SASUKE_!" Kakashi yelled. He cursed. Naruto had not been fully focused nor prepared to suddenly face Sasuke like this… He hadn't wanted to even fight... Sasuke pulled his katana from the paralyzed blonde and smirked at his former sensei as he began weaving seals. His fingers were quick but Kakashi was quicker. The silver haired Jounin couldn't afford to lose.

Multiple things happenned in quick succession, like falling dominoes. Right before Sasuke finished Kakashi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The Kamui worked fast, not allowing Sasuke any time to escape. As he was beginning to be pulled into the warp, Karin, in a moment of panic, jumped from where she was hiding and grabbed his sleeve. She was pulled in right along with him.

"KAKASHI!" screeched Naruto as he managed to get to his feet. "Don't!" Naruto tried to jump up after them but wood clamped around his body locking him in place. He struggled against it, screaming "Let me go! _DAMN IT_!" But it was too late. They were gone...

"I'm sorry," Captain Yamato said as he summoned the wood back. "But you would have hurt yourself. You really weren't supposed to be here…Kakashi, I'm sorry I didn't get here in time…."

Yamato placed his hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto pushed it away, still upset. He wasn't mad with Yamato himself but the whole situation. How come no matter how much he yearned for his friend back, he could never reach him? Sasuke would always slip from his grasp…

Naruto's voice cracked as he asked, "Why?" Kakashi sighed and pushed his forehead protector back down to cover his Sharingan. "There was no time to think. It was the only way, he would have taken you. I'm not sure why he was after you but whatever it was it didn't involve returning to Konoha... Anyway let's look at that shoulder."

Naruto reluctantly unzipped the collar of his jacket, pulling it down enough to reveal the wound. It was lightly bleeding and the skin surrounding the incision was burned. Kakashi shook his head. "I should have never taught him the Chidori..." Though Kakashi could tell the Kyuubi's chakra was already beginning to heal it, he grabbed a bandage from his pouch and pressed it against the wound to suppress the bleeding.

"Kakashi," Naruto said bowing his head. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I just wanna bring him back..."

Kakashi gazed at his student in consideration. If anyone would be able to bring the prodigal Uchiha back to where he belonged it was Naruto. His and Sasuke's fates were tied together somehow. It was as if the original members of Team 7 were following in the footsteps of the three Legendary Sennin, although their predecessors' had failed in bringing the rogue snake back. Was the cycle doomed to repeat again and again? Looking at Naruto Kakashi felt a slight sense of déjà vu, seeing both Minato and Jiraiya in him. It was a tragic cycle of lost friends. Jiraiya had lost his friend to the darkness and over time had to give up on him….

Kakashi sighed, giving in. "Well this just might give us a chance to get through to him...I think I can trigger the exact same dimension again and we'll send a retrieval team after him. We'll have to discuss it with Lady Tsunade though- and Yamato don't you dare start protesting that it's too dangerous."

Yamato sighed. Here Kakashi was with his carefree attitude like always. The last thing Naruto needed was a sensei with such a cool demeanor who didn't think of danger. Yamato smiled to himself as he left them alone with a "Have it your way Kakashi".

"YES!" yelled Naruto.

"-but that doesn't mean she'll agree. Now let's get that shoulder looked at."

"I-I don't think Sakura should know-" Naruto said. How could he face her knowing he failed again?

"My lips are sealed." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto gestured vaguely towards Kakashi's mask. "Do you even have any?"

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Thank you and I apologize for lack of Murtagh in this chapter. He will be in the next._


End file.
